Microwave communication is widely used in point-to-point communications e.g. between satellites and base stations, and in cellular systems. Moreover it is utilized in telecommunications to link a small scale communication infrastructure in e.g. remote areas to the main infrastructure without the need for physical lines.
Often, microwave communication is over line of sight propagation and utilizes directional antennas with a narrow main lobe and small side lobes.
The directional antennas are attached to an infrastructure, for example masts, walls or light-posts. The associated mounting arrangement has the purpose of securing the antenna and radio to the infrastructure as well as supporting the adjustment of the directional antenna aperture. The mounting and alignment of directional microwave antennas are based on manual tasks which cannot be accomplished from a ground position. Instead, the installer or field technician climbs the mast at the site with antenna mount equipment including mast bracket, antenna, radio and a number of tools. The installer's juggling with a number of tools and his constant need of changing positions when hanging high over ground makes the process a safety risk as well as a time consuming operation.
In view of the above, it is desirable to have a mounting device where the adjustment of the directional antenna is simplified.